Running Away
by wolfwave4
Summary: Audrey Anderson (Isabel's mother) wants Grace killed, seeing threat in her. Alistair keeps protecting Grace. Grace needs to use all her training to run away from death. One-shot. For Sri Starlz's Remembering Grace Contest.


Grace was standing at the foot of some old ruins with a forest on her other side, age 26. She put the coat around her tighter. _What a cold December night_, she thought.

She had been in a Cahill renuion that took place in Philipines, Palawan Islands. Lacking of sleep, she had accidently fallen asleep on her chair. It had been a good thing Alistair had noticed and woke her up silently before anyone else not so kind had started telling her off for sleeping in a time and place like this. She shook her head in embarresment at the meer thought of it.

She could still hear the voice of Isabell Kabra ringing in her ears as she argued about something with that new Thomas. She couldn't remember his first name. Something Holt.

Grace turned her attention back to the ruins. Someone was supposed to meet her here, as she had recieved a message.

Audrey Anderson stood beside her husband Gregory and her brother Vance. "You know what to do. This is getting dangerous, and Grace is geetting too close. Kill her." She ordered, before turning around and walking away, shortly dissapearing.  
Gregory nodded and both men crept forward.  
***

Grace instanntly saw them, but in the dark couldn't see their faces. "Hello?" She called. She noticed on of the men were holding a knife. "Who are you?" She said again, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
The two men didn't answer, but advanced on her slightly quicker. Her mind kept shouting _Run!_ but her feet wouldn't move.

She saw in confusion that there was just one men now. Where chould the other have gone...  
And she felt pian run through her as the second man appeared behind her and twisted her arm. She grunted and felt something sharp by her neck. The knife.

_They're going to kill me. _She relized.

She took out her torch and banged the head of the one that was twisting her arm. He let go yowling and massaging his head. With a quick move she took the arm at her neck, and kicked his stomach. The hand let go of the knife, she grabbed it and ran away, faster than she ever had. The men didn't follow her imideatly, and she had a head start. She ran in the forest and decided to get lost in the trees.

She heard twigs snapping some way behind her. The men must be coming after her again. She was deciding whether or not to call Alistair or Beatrice. I'll make a urgent call when i'm somwhere where i can be safe. She gasped for some breath.

She noticed in front of her a very small hole made by rocks. Like a really small cave. She crawled inside. She waited in silence. She tried to control her breath, as the silence in the cave made it sound loud.

The men passed her. "Quick. We can't let her escape!" That male voice was oddly familiar. When they were out of earshot, she took out her phone and dialed Alistrair.  
"Yes, Grace?" He answered the phone on the second ring.  
"Come quickly. Being attacked by two men. ried killing me. Philippines Moist Forests, Cadlao Island." Grace said quickly and hung up.

She crept out of the cave, But her coat caught on something and it wouldn't budge. She saw a light fall on her.  
"Well well well. I guess the tiger trapped itself for us."

"She hung up!" He cried. "Grace! Grace!" He shouted in the phone. He was angry. Isabell, I'm sure it's her. He kept repeating as he walked out of his office and into the corridor.

"She's lucky she found me in the Ekat Stronghold." He whispered to himself. He knocked on a door. "Yes sir?" Johnny Edge, the Ekat creator opened the door.

"I want the fastest copter the Ekats have to go to Cadlo Island, Philipines Moist Forests." I said.  
"That's an hour from here. If you used The Comet, you can arrive their in fifteen miniuts. If I'm right, it has a ladder in it too." Edge said.  
_Ofcourse he's right. He's never been wrong about his mastercrafts._ "Good. I'll pilot it myself."  
***

I looked up. They were ennoying me. I just wished i could see their faces! The man was standing on that little cave. I could just imagine him with a sly amused smile.

I tugged at my coat. "No use of that." He leaped down and held me up roughly by the elbows, the bit of my caot that was stuck ripping apart. "Thank you." I said, and stepped on his foot hard. I scurried up the cliff easily and ran again. "Please please, Alistair come now!"

I had come to a big clearing. Theforest formed a circle around it, but where I had emerged only had grass. Then the two men came, just like ghosts.

"Cornered!" A different one laughed evily. I saw he was right. He was standing at the far side of the clearing.

The other that had his foot stepped on came limping and stood at the side of the clearing. Their was water of a river behind me and in front...

A light came down on the three of us. I saw a ladder desending. Alistair! I cried happily in my heart.

The men had to be furious. They were running towards me in hope of catching me before the ladder arrived and I could climbe. But the ladder was already here, and I was already climbing.

As Alistair flew away and I was seated next to him, I had time to look around and see the face of Gregoey Anderson before they were hidden from veiw by trees.  
_The nerve._


End file.
